happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure! Nature Stars
Pretty Cure! Nature Stars is PrettyCure128's second fanseries on Happiness Pretty Cure Fan Fiction Wiki. Story Pretty Cure! Nature Stars Episodes World called Technostar used to be similiar to our world, but technology and science came so far that computers started to control humans. Now they want to control everyone in other worlds too. Two scientists Haruki and Mamoru, some of few humans that escaped from being controlled by computers find out that they must do something to return their world to normal. Then they remembered legend about warriors called Pretty Cure who saved the world. But it's imposibble to find girl who will become pretty cure in that world, only reason they aren't controlled by computer is because they are hiding in their secret place. If they'll use world travelling machine computers will notice. Then they remebered they should create computer human pretty cure, who'll go to other world to search for pretty cure. But creating perfect human computer... That's hard! They have to create human, who is actually computer but have it's own feelings like human and no one will notice she isn't real human. She also need ability to transform in Pretty Cure and world traveling machine in computer program... Scientists have hard task. They tried many times but there was always something that wasn't right. After they failed 127 times they finally created computer/human Pretty Cure that was with no mistakes and could go to other world and find Pretty Cure. They created PrettyCure128. PrettyCure128 went to Earth to find Pretty Cure partners, real girls. She met Harumiya Ichigo and her best friend Kato Maki. Joined by two other girls they became Pretty Cure. Now they have to protect all worlds. including earth, which Technostar people controlled by computers just started attacking. Now in the Name of Nature here are Pretty Cure Nature Stars! Characters Pretty Cure Harumiya Ichigo '- Ichigo is cheerful 14 years old girl. She loves eating but is awful at cooking. She also isn't very good at studying but is great at sports. She is one of best players of her school's girl's soccer team. She can be childish at the times and is often scold by her childhood friend Maki, but is great friend who will always protect people shel loves. Her alter ego is Cure Strawberry. 'Kato Maki - Maki is clever 14 years old girl. She is Ichigo's best friend knows her since they were three years old. She is top of the class. She is also great at cooking and often tries to help Ichigo with studying or teach her how to cook but it never helps. Maki also likes reading and writing and wantss to become writer, but this is secret she didn't tell anyone, not even Ichigo. Her alter ego is Cure Waterfall. Shiro Otome - Otome's real name is PrettyCure128. ''She was 128th and first succesful computer human Pretty Cure created by Haruki and Mamoru to find Pretty Cure on other world. Name Shiro Otome is name Ichigo and Maki made up for her, because she couldn't introduce herself as PrettyCure128 to anyone. At begining she didn't really have feelings and emotions but later when she met other girls her heart and emotions started to appear. She find out that she likes drawing and watching nature. She sometimes wish she was normal girl. Her other powers as computer human are that she can contact Haruki and Hotaru and in her computer program is World Travelling machine.She use her really name PrettyCure128 as her alter ego when she transform. 'Mayamoto Sakura' - Sakura is 13 years old girl and transfer student on Star Academy. Her family moved to Natural Town because her fathers job. She comes from very rich family. She is a bit shy. She loves flowers and she is really happy that her family moved to Natural Town, because there is a lot of nature her and she used to live in big city. Her alter ego is Cure Primrose 'Miyuki Choco '- Choco is 15 yearss old girl and famous idol. She is actually very closed in herself and doesn't have a lot of friends, until she meet other girls. She lives with her manager, because her parents are travelling. She is a bit worried because she didn't get any letters from them this time and usually she get a lot of letters. Her alter ego is Cure Secret. Mascots This season's mascot were born before pretty cure transformed for the first time. They can transform in cell phone like transformation item to help them transform. 'Rumi' - Rumi is Ichigo's fairy partner. She was born when Ichigo wanted to help PrettyCure128 when she was fighting. 'Mii '- Mii is Maki's fairy partner. She was born when Maki wanted to help Cure Strawberry and PrettyCure128 when they were fighting. '28' - 28 is Otome's fairy partner. She was born one hour after PrettyCure128 was created. 'Ruru' - Ruru is Sakura's fairy partner. She was born when Sakura wanted to help Cure Strawberry, Cure Waterfall and PrettyCure128 when they were fighting. 'Miyu' - Miyu is Choco's fairy partner. She was born when Choco wanted to help Cure Starwberry, Cure Waterfall, PrettyCure128 and Cure Primrose when they were fighting. People from Technostar that aren't controlled. 'Haruki '- One of scientists that created PrettyCure128. 'Mamoru''' - One of scientists that created PrettyCure128. Villains Others Locations Items Trivia *PrettyCure128 got idea about this series from her user name. She also used her username for Shiro Otome. *Just like Light Sword Pretty Cure this season is longest pretty cure series with 70 episodes. Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fanseries Category:Fandom Category:Pretty Cure! Nature Stars Category:PrettyCure128 Category:Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series